Bobble
Phineas T. "Bobble" Kettletree, Esquire is a tinker-talent sparrow man. His best friend is Clank. His nearsightedness makes him something of a "close talker," getting into other's personal space. Like a lot of fairies, Bobble likes any reason to celebrate. He loves to talk shop, and is usually working on some half-finished invention that was probably a silly idea in the first place.He thinks he's more refined and smarter than the average tinker. He is, in fact, a "tinker geek" who loves to talk shop, and often finds himself – and his best friend, Clank - in trouble with Fairy Mary, who has little patience for shenanigans. Bobble admires his good friend and neighbor, Tinker Bell, for her talent and skill.Bobble is a fairy with chesnut-colored hair and bright blue eyes. He wears large goggles, with water droplets for lenses, that make his eyes appear larger than they are. In the films In Tinker Bell, Clank and Bobble were the first tinker fairies that Tinker Bell met when she first arrived. They introduced her to Pixie Hollow, told her all about changing the seasons, and showed her the house the tinkers had prepared for her in Tinkers' Nook. Later in the day Clank helped carry a wagon containing supplies for delivering spring, as it had not been repaired on time. Him and Clank help take the music box to the Mainland for Tink. In the second movie, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Clank created an invention he called a firework launcher. The launcher shoots light crystals and flowers into the air when the spring is tightened and trigger is thrown. Clank and Bobble were also impressed by the play about the Mirror of Incanta performed at Fairy Tale Theater. In the third movie Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Clank and Bobble made their first appearance in the movie by crash-landing a dove full of supplies into fairy camp. Later in the movie they helped build a ship which they sailed with Tink's other friends to rescue her In the fourth movie Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, he and Bobble are the announcers for the games. He supported Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary, until they lost at twig spheres. Then he started to support Chloe and Rosetta. Appearances Films *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Video Games *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Books *A Fairy Tale Trivia *Bobble's voice actor is Rob Paulsen. * As of now, Great Fairy Rescue is the only film in which his goggles don't pop. *Bobble Fun Facts: **'Talent:' Tinker **'Favorite Food: '''Acorn Pancakes **'Pet Peeve: Sprinting thistles **'''Crazy about: Creating things **'Trademark:' Dewdrop Goggles ** House: Shares a knothole bungalow with Clank on the roots surrounding Tinker's Nook. ** Biggest Secret: '''Thinks he's smarter and more refined than Clank ** '''Favorite Game: Hide-and-seek ** Scared of: Getting in trouble with Fairy Mary! Category:Never Fairies Category:Tinker-talent fairies Category:Males Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters